This invention relates generally to shelving and more specifically to a longitudinally extendable shelf.
People often need to store items when moving outside to inside of a building or between work areas within a building. Students store coats and books in lockers at school while workers store outerwear and tools in lockers at a workplace. Further athletes store clothing and other items in lockers at athletic facilities of all kinds.
The typical locker has, behind the door, one shelf at nearly eye level. Students and athletes can quickly fill a single shelf. Other lockers, often in workplaces, lack shelving. Workers merely stack items within those lockers. The clever students and workers provide and construct additional shelving for their lockers. Such shelving can be plywood plates upon pins in the walls of a locker, milk crates, or other paneling simply supported. Existing shelving typically has a fixed size, usually suitable for one locker alone. Further students and workers provide such shelving at their own expense and labor.